


A Stormy Night

by SordidCupquake



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCupquake/pseuds/SordidCupquake
Summary: Once again, Nott and Caleb share a bed. But for some reason, Nott feels a little different than usual.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Stormy Night

Nott’s heart pounded. It’s not like this hasn’t happened before. Caleb was pressed against her as they slept. Or at least, as he slept. They’ve laid in the same bed so many times before. But this felt different, and she wasn’t sure why. Her tiny claws gripped at Caleb. Why? Why did she feel like this? She felt like her heart was gonna pound out of her chest. Both her thoughts and the gentle sound of rain outside of the inn were interrupted by the loud boom of thunder. It also served to stir Caleb from his light sleep. He rolled over to face Nott, and as soon as he saw the look on her face his arm was wrapped around her. “Are you okay?” He asked in a worried tone. “Uh… y-yes! I am fine!! It was just the… the… thunder. It woke me. And gave me a good spook.” Nott was obviously lying, but Caleb gave her a soft smile. “It is okay, Nott. It is just thunder. It cannot hurt you. It’s just a noise, remember?” He rubbed a comforting thumb over her cheek. She took in a sharp breath. God, what was wrong with her? Why did she feel this way? “Let’s get back to sleep, okay? I’ll even hold you if you wa-” “NO! No, I mean… it’s fine! It’s okay. Caleb.” Nott swallowed hard. Fuck. Why did she do that? She was still gripping him. When did that happen? “Alright. Well… sleep well, okay Nott? Goodnight.” He rolled back over, comfortably settling into the sheets now that he knew Nott was okay. Nott silently heaved. “Fuck.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up pretty quickly and wasn't really gonna post it but... someone thought it would be a good idea. So enjoy.  
> I might write a better, longer one eventually. But we'll see. Criticism welcomed.


End file.
